Hora de agradecimiento
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Itona sabía que si había conseguido "llegar con bien" hasta el momento del reencuentro con su padre, era gracias a Terasaka. Su forma de agradecerlo, implícitamente, era llevar como estandarte esas palabras que le dijo en su momento para hacerlo cambiar: "está bien si fallas cien veces, sólo hay que lograrlo una vez." Quizá era un buen momento para decirlo con claridad...


**Me dije a mí misma que debía escribir algo de ellos dos antes de morir, no sé si mi día esté cerca** **(sinceramente espero que no), pero conseguí escribir algo de Terasaka e Itona. Más adelante espero poder escribir algo del pequeño porque... soy muy su fan.**

 **En fin... Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Assassination Classroom ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, una como simplemente otra fan más los toma prestados sólo un momento al ser sus musas._

* * *

 **Hora de agradecimiento.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

—... Está bien.

Terasaka observó al otro muchacho mientras este iba en el más absoluto de los silencios tras el pedazo de chatarra en el que se había convertido el más reciente de sus inventos; ese en el que había puesto todas sus últimas ganas con bastante anhelo y entusiasmo.

—Sólo tengo que ajustarle unos detalles más... —La forma en que lo dijo, un poco desgastada, le dio a Terasaka mala espina por un segundo.

Itona se quedó agachado unos segundos, con la visión de la maquinaria destruida enmarcada por sus manos y todavía en el suelo. Cogió aire profundamente al momento de finalmente tomarlo todo entre sus manos y levantarse de golpe. Luego alzó el rostro y dedicó a su acompañante una mirada significativa antes de que la línea de sus labios trazara una pequeña sonrisa. —Mañana habrá otra oportunidad. ¿Verdad?

Terasaka sintió que las orejas se le ponían calientes (y, quizá también, las mejillas). Pero estaba aliviado, y feliz, por lo que no tardó en sonreír con todos los dientes, soltando una carcajada antes de voltearse y llevarse las manos a la nuca. —Siempre la habrá, niño listo. Que seas tan desesperado es otra cosa...

Y Terasaka no lo vio, pero Itona comenzó a sonreír más, con socarronería, divertido de la forma en que Terasaka hacia uso de las palabras "niño listo" más a modo de insulto que de halago, como se había vuelto su buena costumbre, y alistándose para soltar otro de sus famosos comentarios mordaces sin ningún tipo de reparo...

—Además...

Pero Terasaka se aprovechó de que aún le estaba dando la espalda a Itona para ocultar sus expresiones y evitarlo.

Para ocultar lo rojo que ahora estaba su rostro completo y el sudor que sentía resbalársele por la cara debido a los nervios.

—... no espero menos de ti, ya que...

Terasaka quiso morderse la lengua de un momento a otro, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás ahora que había comenzado.

Itona fue desdibujando su sonrisa un poco.

—... tienes la capacidad para lograrlo. Desde la habilidad hasta esa necedad por querer hacerlo demasiado bien. Me gusta eso de ti...

Esta vez, Terasaka sí se mordió. Pero el interior de la mejilla y no la lengua. Tragó saliva, consiguiendo de manera casi milagrosa hacer resbalar por su garganta todas las demás cursilerías que podría llegar a ocurrírsele soltar, tragándoselas todas junto a ese impertinente espasmo de valentía. O, mejor dicho, de estupidez.

Agradecía haberse volteado.

E Itona también. Porque en cuanto escuchó eso, sintió sus mejillas calentársele.

El silencio resultó un poco abrumador. Tenso, podría decirse.

Terasaka al fin carraspeó. —Bu... Bueno... —Y si tan sólo se hubiera atrevido a mirarlo un poco antes, habría descubierto que los ojos de Itona se habían iluminado, con una emoción... —Imagino que... esa cabeza que tienes ya comenzó a trabajar, ¿me equivoco? —Pero para ese momento, Itona había bajado la cabeza y su flequillo había actuado como una cortina de humo.

Además... Terasaka todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo bien, sólo le había vuelto medio rostro.

Y el silencio de Itona no lo estaba alentando demasiado...

—Eh... ¿nos... —Terasaka tragó saliva al sentir seca la garganta —... vamos? —entonces se atrevió a girar un poco también su cuerpo; y al mirar a la cara al muchacho, para darse cuenta de la presencia de la misma sonrisa de hace un rato, como si nada hubiera cambiado...

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera dado un golpe directo en su tráquea.

Itona alzó la mirada entornándola al encontrarse con la de Terasaka por un segundo. Luego parpadeó y ese parpadeo se llevó esa mirada. Lejos, muy lejos. Haciendo a Terasaka sentirse verdaderamente alucinado.

Itona ocultó una vez más sus ojos tras sus párpados, desapareciendo su sonrisa también.

—... Sí —dice al fin. —Creo saber cuáles son los errores de este... —Sonríe una vez más, pero esta vez Terasaka puede ver que esa sonrisa no es de él. —En casa tengo todo lo necesario para las reparaciones... ¿vamos?

Terasaka ya nada más asiente y se vuelve al frente. Y ambos emprenden camino fuera de esa montaña, a la que asisten a la escuela también.

Caminan con tranquilidad en silencio. Hasta que llegan a las calles que se van alejando del colegio. —¿Cómo está tu padre?

A Itona lo sorprende por un segundo la pregunta. Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que lo encontraron en una vuelta a casa como esa misma.

—... Bien.

Itona sabía que Terasaka lo había mirado mucho esos días por preocupaciones que mantuvo silenciadas.

Por eso, aún sin verlo, está consciente de la manera en que alza una ceja, incrédulo, justo antes de asegurarse. —¿De verdad?

Itona asiente y sonríe para él mismo. —Está mejor de lo que esperaba. Le había preocupado que me hubiera sucedido algo... —entorna los ojos cuando deja la frase en el tono de una terminación incompleta, como si no hubiera acabado todavía.

Terasaka rodó los ojos cuando escuchó eso. Bufó. —Y vaya que no te pasó... —Dijo sarcástico. A Itona no le había pasado exactamente _nada_. Pero no había más que hacer cuando lo que le había pasado estaba involucrado con un "secreto internacional".

Itona también suelta un bufido socarrón, algo así como un 'jeh' descompuesto, sarcástico también. —Debería de agradecer eso a ti.

Terasaka se congeló en su lugar.

—¿Cómo?

Itona arquea una ceja. Y también se detiene, antes de volverse al chico en una ensayada vuelta sobre el talón de su pie sin chiste, seca y algo mecánica. —¿Qué?

Terasaka parpadea incrédulo a lo que acabó de escuchar y la forma en que Itona parece tan fresco cuestionándolo por su repentino estupor, como si él fuera el loco que no tenía razones para actuar así.

Y frunce el ceño. Exigiéndole silenciosamente que dejara de hacerse el idiota y también preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de comentario abusivo típico de él. Pero en ese momento Itona no parece Itona cuando se ruboriza, apenas notoriamente, y su mirada se desvía tan solo un poco de los ojos de Terasaka. —Estoy diciendo que de no ser por ti, sí me habría pasado algo. Por eso mi padre debería agradecértelo a ti.

 _«Así como yo lo hago...»_

Terasaka sintió que las orejas volvían a ponérsele rojas cuando la mirada del albino estuvo de nuevo fija en sus ojos y estos parecieron decirle algo que él no mencionó en voz alta.

Después de un segundo sin decir nada, nerviosamente, Terasaka volvió a echar a andar, adelantándose de nuevo a Itona. El albino se encogió de hombros a sus espaldas y aunque iba con una pequeña sonrisa algo divertida, no hizo más comentario durante un par de cuadras en las que se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

Y a la mitad de la última cuadra que compartían como camino en común, finalmente habló. —Terasaka.

Terasaka respondió más bien con un sonido, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

De dos zancadas el albino consiguió darle alcance, rebasarle y plantarse en medio de su camino. —Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Y la sonrisa que Terasaka le vio a Itona antes de despedirse, antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de él, le dijo de todo... sobre lo que le estaba agradeciendo en realidad el albino. Y un poco más.

—No es na-... —pero estaba tan anonadado que no alcanzó a comprender que el día siguiente no había clases y que aún así Itona le había dicho que "se veían mañana".

... Ah, pero, de todas maneras, ya habían quedado antes de ir a comer al restaurante de la familia de Muramatsu.


End file.
